Talk:Having Tens of Fun!/@comment-72.25.24.183-20141227041030
"Having Tens of Fun!" is the 17th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Contentsshow PlotEdit Kathy, Min, and Tosha are waving goodbye to the other children, and they play a game of hopscotch while they are singing "One Two Buckle My Shoe". After that, Michael Educational Theme: Numbers and Counting, and Learning about Cultures, Songs, Games, and Surprises Stories: Ten, Nine Eight by Molly Bang Song List Edit Barney Theme Song One Two Buckle My Shoe (performed by: Kathy, Tosha and Min) Hello, Goodbye (performed by: Barney) This Old Man (performed by: Kathy) Ten Little Fingers and Toes (performed by: Tosha) Aiken Drum (performed: Michael and Min) The Ants Go Marching (performed by: Barney and Kathy) A Big Parade Of Numbers (performed by: Baby Bop) Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) (performed by: Barney, Kathy, Tosha, Min, Michael) I Love You (performed by: Barney, Kathy, Tosha, Min and Michael) CastEdit Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) Michael (Lucas Grabeel) Min (Vanessa Hudgens) Kathy (Ashley Tisdale) Tosha (Monique Coleman) Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) TriviaEdit This is Michael's last regular appearance on the TV series. He returns as a special guest along with Min, Kathy and Tosha in the special Sing and Dance with Barney. Also even though this is Michael's ending Barney & Friends episode, and more Michael appearing on Barney & Friends episodes. Michael is the only Backyard Gang member to appear in this episode. This episode was filmed on December 31, 1992. On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on a two-pack VHS set along with "The Exercise Circus!" as "Parade of Numbers". It was later released as a separate video. This group (Min, Kathy, Michael and Tosha) also appeared in the episode, "A Camping We Will Go!" (with Luci). This is the last episode to use the Season 2 arrangement of I Love You. The outfit Min wears is the same one as in "May I Help You?". Despite never appearing on the series again, Mr. Tenagain would later appear in the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. The episode uses the Falling for Autumn! version of "I Love You". In the Israel production, the "If the Shoe Fits..." version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. The actor who plays Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) would later play Ryan's grandpa in Grandpa's Visit. In the Hebrew version, This Old Man was not sung. Also, Dana (the Hebrew version of Tina) is seen wiggling her toes instead of Tosha. In this episode, Baby Bop knows how to count to ten because she is counting her ten boxes. However, in the Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!", Baby Bop is unable to count to ten because she didn't know how. During the third verse of The Ants Go Marching, Barney is seen lip-syncing to the song even though he said some of the words rather than singing. This is also the last episode for the "I Love You" song to be higher-pitched until some Season 5 videos. In If the Shoe Fits..., The Season 2 version was still used except the pitch goes down a little lower to make it more synthesized.